Workshop
Upgrade Progression Upgrade Experience (XP) States of Repair Building Function *Each Unit can have 9 different designs (templates, or combinations of Items). *Units are assigned a design individually. Therefore, a Platoon may consist of units with several different designs. *Customized units and non-customized units have the same repair time. *The icons/symbols of customized units are seen by attackers. This can make hiding them difficult. *The workshop capacity is determined by the level of the unit that wanted to be customized (example: level 7 unit has 700 capacity, Level 9 unit has 900 Capacity), but not by the workshop level. *If a unit already has a modification, and it is changed to a new design template that also has that modification, you do not have to pay for the mod twice. Customizable Units 20 Units Schematics are currently available for Customization in the Workshop : Infantry Units :#Heavy Gunner :#Mortar Team :#Sniper :#Suicide Bomber :#Hercules :#Valkyrie Vehicle Units :#Razorback :#Rhino :#Humvee :#Paladin :#Mega Tank :#Suicide Truck :#Gatling Truck (Available only in Event Shop) :#Flame Assault Vehicle (Available only in Event Shop) :#Laser Tank (Available only in Event Shop) :#Hellfire Tank (Available only in Event Shop) :#Behemoth (Available only in Gear Store) Aircraft Units :#Wing Drones :#Cobra :#Thunderbolt Customizable Items *Each Schematic has several Customizable Items, called Components. *1 to 5 of these components are grouped into groups, called Component Groups. *3 to 6 Component Groups may be found on a Schematic. For Further Information See UNIT CUSTOMIZATION. Related Missions Update History *The Workshop gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 11 in the Game Update of Aug 27, 2015 . *The Workshop added 2 Schematics in the Game Update of Mar 27, 2014 . **The Challenger and Raptor Schematic. *The Workshop began showing details of unlocked Components in the Game Update of Dec 12, 2013 . *The Workshop added 2 Schematics in the Game Update of Dec 12, 2013 **The Humvee and Thunderbolt Schematic. *The Workshop added 2 Schematics in the Game Update of Sept 18, 2013 **The Hercules and Rhino Schematic. *The Workshop added 2 Schematics in the Game Update of Jul 26, 2013 **The Mortar Team and Razorback Schematic. *The Workshop had its Repair Time reduced to 30 seconds in the Game Update of Jul 26, 2013 *The Workshop was introduced with 4 Schematic available in the Game Update of June 27, 2013 . **The Heavy Gunner , Suicide Bomber , Paladin , and Mega Tank Schematics. *The Workshop was introduced in the Game Update of June 27, 2013 . *No Further Updates. Additional Facts *The Workshop only consumes power from the Power Plants when : **Upgrading a Schematic Component ( 100% usage ) **Upgrading the Workshop itself ( 50% usage ) Trivia *The Workshop has a 5.5 x 5.5 Footprint. *''Building Pixel Sheet Code : 46'' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum '''( 00/00/00 ) - Thread Name - ( Official ) - Relative Information Gallery If you build it, workshop.PNG|Level 1 Message Level 5 workshop.PNG|Level 5 Message wcws10.png|Level 10 Message. HG-Workshop1.png Suicide-Workshop1.jpg Paladin-Workshop1.jpg MegaTank-Workshop1.jpg PlatoonWithUpgradedUnits.jpg UpgradedUnits.png InfantryTraining_Agility.png symbol.png|The icons/symbols of customizated units are seen by attackers, i am attacking here i can see that mega icon Video Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Military Category:A to Z